Of Cats, Bats, and Demons: An Evolution Story
by Devil-Cat
Summary: A girl is found starving on the mansion roof, will she live? Rated for future chapters. Read and review, be honest but gentle.
1. And So She Arrives

Of Cats, Bats, and Demons: An Evolution Story

Chapter 1

And So She Arrives

She was so tired; she just had to find a place to land, …to sleep, …to …ultimately…die. She saw it, the perfect roof. It had a large, flat, central area with several nooks and crannies that she could hide in, and there were other flat areas on side branches. She chose a side branch and glided to it. Landing on her paw-like feet, she collapsed almost immediately from hunger and exhaustion. Still conscious, but barely, she began the metamorphosis that would allow her to hide more effectively. With a fluid like motion the webbing in her bat-like wings 'melted' upwards to its source, and then the supports to began to 'melt' into her back till there was no sign that they had ever been there. The spade on the tip of her long stiff tail, that served as a 'rudder' in flight, to 'melted' away till there was no sign of it. Slowly on all fours she sought out a quiet, secluded place to die. She knew that she was going to die because she hadn't had a decent meal in months and she hadn't been able to find food at all fore days now, plus she hadn't been able to find drinkable water in over forty-eight hours. Undernourished and dehydrated she curled up under a ledge and waited. She didn't have to wait long before her chest felt heavy and things went dark as she sank into unconsciousness. If one looked closely they might have seen a tear roll down her cheek.

*****

So far it had been a very lazy Saturday at the mansion and the x-men were not about to complain. Scott was waxing his car. Jean, Kitty, Rogue, and Rahne were sunning themselves by the pool. Jubilee, Amara, Sam, and Bobby were huddled in a circle talking, definitely up to something. Not that any one cared at the moment. Ray, Evan, Roberto, and Kurt were playing a game of two on two basketball and Jamie was watching, wishing he could play too. The adults were inside enjoying a reasonable amount of peace and quiet, for once. A peace and quiet that was all too soon shattered.

"HAY, what do you think your doing Drake?" It was Evan shouting. Bobby had just frozen the ball.

"I would have called 'freeze' but this is more effective!" was the answer given. Jubilee, Amara, Sam, and (of course) Kurt chuckled at the joke. Kurt immediately received nasty looks from those he was playing b-ball with.

"Vhat? Eet vas funny" was the only response Kurt could come up with. To which all present rolled their eyes.

Amara thawed the ball then she turned to Ray and said, "the guys and I have thought of something that we feel you might like to hear."

"O.K. shoot, what do you want me to hear?"

"Come with us and find out." Ray was curious enough to follow Amara and the others.

"What about our game?" Evan, Kurt, and Roberto said in unison.

"I can fill in!" Jamie exclaimed while picking up the ball. Before any one could protest he tried for a basket and missed, completely. In fact Jamie nearly hit Sam in the head, who responded by slamming the ball back in Jamie's general direction. The ball went high, very high and landed on the roof.

"Oops" was all that could be heard from both Sam and Jamie.

"I'll get eet" Kurt said, it was also his turn to roll his eyes. =BAMF= and Kurt was gone in a puff of smoke.

"I might as well join the search too," Roberto said with a sigh as he activated his power and flew up to the roof to help Kurt. All the others could do was wait.

*****

When Roberto got to the roof he saw Kurt with the ball under his arm, staring intently at the ground and slowly walking towards one of the drains.

"What are you doing? You have the ball, come on!" Roberto shouted impatiently.

Kurt turned and gave the other mutant a nasty look, brought a finger to his lips and said "qviet! Zere eest somezing ofer here." With that Kurt pointed out what he had been walking towards.

Roberto skeptically, because he figured it was just another 'Kurt prank', approached for a better look. But when he got with in view of the spot Roberto saw what looked, for all the world, like a tail coming out of a gap near the drain.

"So, what do you think it is? A cat?" Roberto asked.

"Maybe, ve have had catz up here before, but eet zeemz a leetle large for a cat."

Kurt handed the ball over to Roberto and crouched down for a closer look. Creeping as stealthily as possible, not wanting to frighten whatever it was, he made his way over to the gap and looked under. Roberto could see a puzzled expression cross Kurt's face. Roberto nervously watched as Kurt reached into the gap. He slowly began to pull whatever it was out and as it emerged they both gasped.

"Eet's a mutant! A girl!" cried Kurt.

"Is she alive? She's not moving!"

"I don't know, I'm 'porting her to zee med. ving. Tell zee ozers und hurry!!" =BAMF= all Kurt left behind was a puff of sulphurous smoke.

"You didn't need to tell me that last part!" muttered Roberto to the now absent Kurt. He then activated his power and raced off as fast as he could to alert the others.


	2. So, Who Is She?

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction in a vain attempt to get out of doing homework. So don't sue, thank you.

Thank you for the reviews. Will try to lighten Kurt's accent, but I know enough German to know how the accent works, it might be a little hard.

Chapter 2

So, Who Is She?

Kurt appeared in front of one of the beds in the med. wing with a frail, limp form in his arms. He gently placed the feminine form on the bed and set to work assessing the condition of the frail girl. Kurt placed his fingers on the inside of the of the girl's tiny wrist "nozing", he leaned over and placed his ear near her nose and looked toward her chest, hoping to see it rise and fall. Kurt felt the slightest tickle on his cheek but didn't hear her breathe or see her chest rise and fall, "eenconcluseve". He then placed his ear on chest "ja, ve have a heart beat!"

"Thank goodness" Kurt jumped at Ororo's voice.

"We will take over from here, you have done well", Hank McCoy's words gave little comfort, but Kurt accepted that there was nothing more for him to do.

"We will do all we can for her Kurt."

"Danke (thank you) Ororo, Herr McCoy" and with that Kurt =BAMF='ed away.

*****

With a puff of sulphurous smoke Kurt appeared in his room. With a sigh he walked to his bed and collapsed backwards onto it. No longer interested in basketball, and not really wanting company, he just stared at the ceiling. Doing his best to think of anything other than the girl he'd just found; nothing was working.

Resigning himself to the fact that he was going to be thinking of her, Kurt allowed the thoughts to flow. He remembered his surprise when he realized it was a person under the hap, and how he thought he was going to be sick when he felt her extreme thinness. Kurt could see her form so clearly in his mind, the pointed ears, the long tail, the cat-like legs and feet; her clothes were a pair of cut-off's and a holter top, and, from what he could see, she was covered head to toe with thick, black fur. When he had assessed her condition Kurt had felt an unbelievable amount of worry and fear. He had just found some one, around his own age, that looked not unlike himself. And he may never get to know her, to learn her name, where she came from, to find out if they had similar interests, if… if they could be friends. A tear rolled down his cheek and he turned over onto his side, then brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them. Kurt had never felt so alone.

*****

Half an hour later.

Professor Charles Xavier sat staring out the window of his study, his chin resting on his clasped hands, deep in his own thoughts. His concentration barely broken when the door opened, "did you find anything, old friend?" Prof. X asked unable to keep his concern from his voice.

"The only things our mystery girl has are the clothes on her back." Logan seemed calm as usual.

"Perhaps something in one of her pockets will shed some light as to her identity."

"Maybe, but don't count on it Chuck. The girl's probably a runaway and they rarely carry I.D."

"Try not to spread your pessimism to the students Logan. They are currently depressed enough at the news of the girl's ailing health as it is. Especially Kurt who found the girl."

"The elf? Depressed? I thought I'd never see the day!" Logan honestly looked shocked, but only for a moment.

"Yes, well, Kurt's thoughts have been quite loud and I have picked up on them. He seems to have sensed something of a kinship with the girl when he found her, and is very disturbed by her grave physical condition, as are the others." Prof. X explained, "I feel that right now we need to put on a face of optimism for the students, please try old friend."

"All right Chuck, But I think ya baby them too much. People die and the sooner they accept that the better." His opinion Logan turned and left. As he did Ororo and Hank entered.

"She's stable, we had to put her on a respirator though. She's on a saline drip to re-hydrate her and we inserted a nasal-gastric tube to provide nourishment."

"Thank you Hank, Ororo I think Kurt would like to hear the up date. If you would?"

"Of course, Professor" Ororo turned and left.

"Hank, did you find anything in her pockets?"

"Nothing, sorry Professor, but her identity will remain a mystery a little longer. I was wondering, do you get any mental impressions from the girl?"

Professor Xavier concentrated hard, "yes, very faint but she is definitely still there, somewhere, lets hope it does not take long for her to awaken."

"Agreed" then Hank too turned and left.

Alone again the Professor returned to his thoughts.

*****

Ororo knocked on Kurt's door and got no answer. She knocked again louder this time, "go avay" Ororo could hear his voice crack a little, he was crying.

"Kurt, you should be more polite when you don't know who's knocking or why." Despite the words her voice was sweet.

Ororo heard a =BAMF= on the other side of the door, then it opened. Kurt stood in the doorway wiping the matted fur on his cheeks.

"Forgeeve me Ororo, I am not really een zee mood for company." despite Kurt's insistence for not wanting company, he gestured to let Ororo in his room. "How eez she?"

Entering part way she replied, "I wont lie, she is stable but her condition is grave, but I'm sure you already knew that. If she makes it through the night her chances dramatically improve." Ororo added the last part to give the elfin youth some hope; he seemed to really need it. Kurt only nodded.

"The Professor alluded to a meeting earlier, concerning the girl and to be held after supper. So the other students could learn all the facts we know about her, her condition, and ask questions or air concerns. If you do not feel up to it you don't have to attend. But I do want to see you at supper alright, Kurt." Ororo was trying to compromise. She could see that Kurt was very shaken and would hide out in his room indefinitely if given the chance.

"Ja, I veell be at supper. Vhat time eez eet?" Kurt's voice was solemn.

"Nearly two O'clock, are you sure you don't want to talk?" Ororo asked with a motherly tone.

"Nein danke (no thank you), perhaps later."

Ororo nodded and left. Kurt closed the door after her and returned to his bed. He wasn't quite sure why he was _so_ shaken; he didn't even know the girl. But he was and Ororo's news did make him feel a little better. Suddenly over come with exhaustion from crying Kurt closed his eyes and fell into a restless slumber.

*Oooooo the suspense, the Kurt angst… gotta love it ^_^. And what about the mischief I alluded to in the first chap. between Sam, Jubes, Amara, and Bobby? And how does Ray fit into that? I'll tell ya when I figure it out. ; ) 


	3. To Awaken

Note: This is an alternate universe, incase you haven't guessed.

Points of interest: - The world knows about mutants, but not the X-men.

- Kurt and Amanda are just close friends, I really don't see them as a couple.

- And finally Kitty will probably end up with Lance.

For individuals who have trouble with Kurt's accent here: - 'ee' replaces short 'i' sounds

- 'z' replaces 's' sounds

-'nk' replaces 'ng' at the end of a word

-at the beginning of a word, if 'v' doesn't make sense, think 'w'

Chapter 3

To Awaken

Two weeks later, Friday.

Kurt was sitting in first class, math. Normally he would be talking to Amanda but the last two weeks had been different. Kurt was lost in his thoughts, as he had been since he'd found the girl on the roof.

Amanda was worried, it wasn't like Kurt to be quiet and he had been one of her best friends ever since the dance, he **always** talked to her. But lately he just stared of into space, every so often sighing, like he was lovesick or something. Amanda decided she would just have to 'convince' Kurt to talk. _Maybe if I make him think that I think he doesn't want to be friends anymore. What if he doesn't want to be friends anymore? No, he wants to be friends. He likes that he doesn't have to hide from me. I know… _Struck with genius Amanda scribbled a few words onto a piece of paper and passed it up to Kurt.

Kurt took the paper and read: 

Kurt,

Why haven't you been talking to me?

Don't you want to be friends anymore?

Amanda

Kurt's heart sank, he didn't mean to ignore Amanda. Feeling that he had to make it up to her, Kurt wrote back.

Amanda read the reply:

Amanda,

I am so sorry, I never meant to ignore you,

but I've had a lot on my mind lately.

Meet me at my locker at lunch and I will

explain.

Sincerely,

Kurt

Amanda breathed a sigh of relief for effect and smiled inwardly, her plan had worked.

*****

Amanda met Kurt as asked. They chose a table outside where they could talk privately.

"So, what's up, Kurt?"

"There's a new girl at the mansion. She's in a coma." Kurt's response was barely above a whisper. Amanda blinked, she knew the mansion was for mutants, Kurt told her all about that; at least everything not classified. But why is the new girl in a coma, there was obviously more to this.

"Keep talking elfy, why is the girl in a coma? And why is she at the mansion instead of a hospital?" Amanda softly prompted.

"There are two main rezonez vhy she eez at the mansion, vone I found her starveenk on the roof; und two, mentally cross a cat veeth a person und you get an idea of vhat she looks like. Az for the coma, she vas like that vhen I found her." Kurt stared at his food as he spoke, not even looking up once.

"You found her?" Amanda was surprised.

"Ja, I 'ported up to retrieve a basket ball und found her een a gap near a drain. At first I thought she vas zome kind of aneemal; I feel razer gueelty about that." Kurt slouched forward more than usual.

Amanda placed a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder. "If she looks as much like a cat as you say, than any one could have made that mistake. The important thing is that you realized she wasn't a cat, or any other kind of animal."

Kurt looked at Amanda and smiled. The smile was fake, but the fact that he could fake a smile showed he was feeling a little better. "Danke Amanda, you are such a gut (good) friend."

"Anytime blue and fuzzy." Amanda gave a reassuring ear to ear smile.

*****

At the same time, back in the mansion's med. wing…

She felt the fog that had enveloped her for what seemed like an eternity lift. Slowly becoming aware of sensations, she shifted to become more comfortable. Eyes fluttering open, she took her first glimpse of her surroundings and was overcome with fear. Her heart rate and breathing sky rocketed and her mind raced, _A hospital! No! I've got to get out of here! Calm, calm! Must stay calm! Can't lose control! Remember last time! Calm! Can't lose control!…_

Slowly, ever so slowly, she brought herself under some semblance of control. Then quickly sitting, as only she and cats can, she properly assessed her situation. _So, I'm still wearing my clothes, such as they are. There is a tube going into my arm and one going into my nose. What have they got me hooked up to? Better leave them alone, I don't want to hurt myself._

Hearing footsteps outside she curled up in the corner of the bed farthest from the door. She watched the knob turn and the door open. What she saw surprised her, _a gorilla that has been dyed blue? No he speaks a human language, but I don't know this language and he's coming closer…_

Reacting out of instinct she released her retractable claws and lunged at the 'blue gorilla', who jumped back in surprise. The 'gorilla' tried to grab her arms but she was too quick, she shredded toe tubes that she was hooded up to and hid under the bed.

*****

What just happened from Hank's P.O.V. then I'm just gonna continue.

__

The Professor has alerted me to the fact that our guest has awoken. I should hurry… Hank thought as he rushed to the girl's room, _he mentioned that she seems frightened._

When Hank opened the door he found the girl cursed up in a ball at the far corner of the bed. As she stared quietly at him, Hank found himself drawn to her eyes, _wondrous, just beautiful. The pureness of the greens and the range of iridescent hues her eyes display, they are like gems. I have never before seen anything like them, even Kurt's amber eyes pail in comparison._

Even with his thoughts on her jewel like eyes, Hank moved quickly to try and console the frightened girl.

"It's alright, calm down I won't hurt you. There, there, now lets get these tubes out of you." Hank's voice was gentle and parental in tone.

Approaching slowly, Hank made his way over to the girl. Without warning the girl suddenly attacked and missed Hank. Knowing she wouldn't miss again, Hank grabbed for the girl's arms but she was a split second quicker than he was. Hank could only watch in horror as she slashed through the tubes and dashed under the bed.

__

"Professor we have a problem. I don't think the girl understands English and she's just sliced through the I.V. If she doesn't bleed to death, she will get an air bubble in her blood stream."

"I will telepathically teach her English then, just be ready to take over her medical needs when I am finished."

"Not a problem."

Hank waited for the Professor's o.k. to approach the girl again. Hank could hear angry grunts from under the bed; _she doesn't like the Professor's tutoring. I hope he can successfully teach the girl English._

"Try now Hank, I think you should be able to get through to her."

"Come on now, no one is going to hurt you, but you will be in trouble if I don't tend to the I.V. you severed." Hank watched as curious eyes peered out from under the bed. "If I don't take the I.V. out and bandage the wound you will either bleed to death, or an air bubble will get into your blood stream and that could stop your heart."

Tentatively the girl emerged from under the bed and presented the arm with the remnants of the I.V. still in her flesh. Hank grabbed a couple of cotton balls and placed them over the spot at which the I.V. entered her arm. Holding the cotton balls in place with his thumb and his fingers firmly curled around her very slender arm, Hank gently pulled out the I.V.

"There, now hold the cotton balls in place firmly to help clot the blood and I will get a bandage alright." The girl did as asked of her. Noticing that she still hadn't said a word, Hank decided to try to get her to open up and hopefully relax a little. After removing the nasal gastric tube he said, "I am Mr. McCoy, what is your name?" No answer came. Undaunted Hank tried again, " would you like to tell me where you come from?" But the girl just stood and stared. Not entirely sure what to make of her silence, Hank was about to ask her age when the door opened causing the girl to scuttle under the bed again. Professor Xavier and Ororo entered the room only to see watching a black tail disappear under the bed.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid we've frightened her Professor." Ororo's voice revealed her disappointment. The wheelchair bound man turned his head and spoke, "not to worry Ororo." Turning back to the bed, Prof. X. spoke again, " come on out, we wont hurt you. We would just like to talk." Slowly green eyes peered out from under the bed. Prof. X. and Ororo were struck by their beauty just as Hank had been.

"It is all right sweet child, come on out and speak with us." Ororo chose her most motherly tone to coax the girl out of her hiding spot. It worked, with a questioning expression she emerged from under the bed.

"There now, why not tell us your name?" Ororo continued in her motherly tone. With a very frustrated expression the girl gave a feline chirp. (A.N.: certain high pitched mews that cats make are called chirps. When one of my cats chirps, it can be hard to distinguish from a bird's chirp.)

__

O.k., so Mr. McCoy and the other two seem nice, though the lady seems a little too nice. I wonder if they will figure it out?

"You can't speak human language, can you?"

__

Give the bald gimp a gold star. The girl shook her head 'no'.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier and you are at my institute for the gifted. Every one here is a mutant, including myself. I am a telepath, that means if…"

__

"I'm not stupid, I know what telepathy is. Call me Kurohyou. You taught me English, didn't you? Why am I at your institute?" Mutant? Is that what I am?

"I am sorry Kurohyou, I didn't mean to imply any lack of intellect. Yes, I taught you English, and you are at my institute because one of my students found you on the roof. There are several teenagers here. Would you like to tell me how old you are and where you come from?"

__

"I'm 16 and I'm from everywhere and nowhere." Kurohyou smirked and defiantly folded her arms across her chest.

"Would you like to elaborate on being 'from everywhere and nowhere'?" Prof. X. asked, bringing his hands up and together with only his fingertips touching.

__

"Nein, not really, but I will. I was most everywhere else in the world before I came here, so I've come from everywhere to here. I don't call anywhere in particular home, so I'm from nowhere." Kurohyou wore a rather smug expression as she explained.

"I see…" _"said the blind man…"_ ignoring her comment Prof. X. continued "Do you speak fluent German or know just a few words and phrases?" Prof. X. was genuinely curious.

__

"Fluent; I'm fluent in over 27 languages, well at least I understand over 27 languages to hear them. I can only read and write in about 18 of them."

"Fabulous, we will talk more later. For now, Ororo will show you to one of the guest rooms so you can settle in." Prof. X. gestured and Ororo led Kurohyou out.

"Hank," Prof. X. spoke when Ororo and Kurohyou where out of hearing range. "Kurohyou is 16 years old and claims to know over 27 languages. I sensed that she was being truthful but that still seems a rather outrageous claim."

"It is easy enough to test her with German, but what of the other languages, Professor?"

"I am not sure Hank, I am not sure." Prof. X. turned and wheeled himself out as Hank started to clean up.

*****

A.N.: - her name 'kurohyou', according to the Japanese/English dictionary I found on the net, means 'black panther'.

- no, she won't be 'mute' for the whole story.

- sorry I took so long, a couple things came up; first I lost my story notes, I've found them though. Then fanfic. decided it didn't like me, so I decided I didn't like fanfic. for a while. But I'm back now, more reviews equals more chappies. ^__^


	4. Making Friends Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men evolution. If I did, I would be relaxing by an Olympic sized pool with the Chip 'N' Dale's waiting on me, and they would be wearing only Speedo's and bow ties (Stop drooling girls, my fantasy!). Instead I am sitting in a two-bedroom apartment, that I share with my mom. Please don't sue because I can't afford it.

(For those who don't know, the Chip 'N' Dale's are very hot male stripers…*sees people staring* I'm a girl and I can dream, ok. Even if I was a guy I could still dream.)

Fanfic.net didn't post chap. 3 properly, the letters Kurt and Amanda wrote were supposed to be centered, just to name one problem.

I wish to thank my reviewers, *hugs reviewers* you're the best! And for those of you who read but haven't reviewed you're great too, but I want to hear from you.

Note: blah = someone speaking in a language other than English and I don't feel like using a phrase finder

_blah_ = someone thinking in there native tongue (a language other than English) and I don't feel like using a phrase finder; like Kurt would think things in German, unless he's communicating with one of the telepaths.

The language will be specified when Kurohyou is 'speaking'… and with Kurt it's always German, duh.

Chapter 4

Making Friends part 1

Once Ororo had Kurohyou settled in, she went to the Professor's study where she knew a meeting would be under way. Upon arriving she heard Logan's disbelieving voice.

"Ya sure that's what she said her name is? I want the exact wording."

"She said to call her Kurohyou, why do you ask?"

"'Cause in Japanese Kurohyou means black panther, so I doubt it's her real name. More of a name she picked f'r herself, I'd say."

"I'll look into that. Ororo, is she settling in alright?"

"Yes Professor, but how is she going to communicate with the rest of us? I mean it is not always feasible to ask only yes or no questions, and what of the questions she may have for us?"

"Do not worry Ororo when I taught her English I taught her the written word as well as the spoken word. For now she can use a pen and paper, though I will be in contact with Forge. If any one can give her human speech, he can."

"Excellent idea Professor, and while he's at it maybe Forge can integrate the image-inducer technology into it as well. So she only has one device to master."

"Good thinking Hank, I'll make the suggestion to him."

"Will ya be callin' Forge now then, Chuck?"

"Yes I think the sooner he gets on this project the better. Ororo, would you please introduce Logan to Kurohyou later? I would like to know how much Japanese she knows."

"Certainly," the three turned and left the Professor in his study. "Around two then Logan? I believe that she is showering right now, and I'm sure it will take her a while to dry."

"Whenever."

"Two it is then." With out response, Logan hurried off to the Danger Room.

"They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul and if that is the case than Kurohyou's soul is truly prodigious." Hank commented as he and Ororo walked down the hall.

"Yes, as Kurt's eyes are liquid amber Kurohyou's are liquid emerald."

******

Kurohyou sat on her new bed in her new room and contemplated the events of the hour or so since she was shown to her room. _O.K. so the nice lady, Ororo, brought me up stairs to this room and said it's mine now. There was a pile of new clothes on the bed; Ororo said that the other girls here went on a shopping spree and bought them all just for me. Ororo also said that they were all worried about me too, especially the guy who found me. I think she said that his name is Kurt. Anyway, they actually seem to want me to stick around, so I think I will, 'till I'm proper weight again at least. Ororo told me where the bathroom is so I could get cleaned up 'if I so choose', and I did; even though I hate getting wet I hated being so dirty even more. Besides I smelled like hospital. It took me absolutely forever to get myself blow dried after my shower. Now I'm sitting here in on of my new outfits, a T-shirt and a pair of Kakuei's that were modified for my tail. And I'm wondering what I'm going to do to amuse myself. _

Kurohyou was pulled from her thoughts by footsteps in the hall coming towards her room. They stopped at her door and some one knocked. Fighting the urge to simply hide under the bed, Kurohyou emitted what she hoped was a pleasant sounding meow. The door opened and Ororo entered with a man that Kurohyou didn't recognize.

"Kurohyou I would like you to meet Logan, he Mr. McCoy and myself are the instructors here at the institute." Ororo's tone again was motherly. Kurohyou was starting to get fed up with it, not that she wanted Ororo to be mean; she just didn't trust the overly friendly tone.

"That would be Mr. Logan to you, Tiny." Despite the seemingly affectionate nickname, Logan's voice was rough and Kurohyou shrank back at the sound of it.

"Logan! Not so harsh, she is skittish enough as it is." Logan only rolled his eyes at Ororo's scolding. " Do not mind him, he is just a little rough around the edges. He would not harm you dear." Ororo handed Kurohyou a pen and pad of paper as she spoke. _So this is how I'm to communicate with every one else. _ Kurohyou's thought was sarcastic; _I wonder how long it took for them to come up with this one? I think I'll have some fun…_ Kurohyou smirked as she scribbled a few Japanese characters on the top sheet of paper, doubting that either of the instructors would be able to read them. Translated her message would read: 'Is he always this charming or am I special?' Kurohyou then held up the page so Ororo and Logan could see it. Ororo's face showed frustration and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"I'm always this 'charming' Tiny, ask any one here." Logan turned to Ororo, "yep, she's fluent in Japanese. Now we just gotta figure out the rest of 'em." He then turned and walked out.

__

Well that backfired, and what's with calling me 'Tiny'? Could be worse though, now what am I gonna do? Kurohyou looked at Ororo, imploring her to provide some entertainment.

"Would you like a tour of the institute now?" With an eager nod, Kurohyou scooted off her bed and followed Ororo out of the room.

*****

Kurt had chosen to walk home and was just getting to the gate when he heard Prof. X.'s message, _"Would every one please assemble in the living room for a meeting."_ Carefully looking around to make sure no one was watching first, Kurt 'ported to the entrance of the living room. Instead of taking a seat, Kurt leaned on the doorframe and waited for the others to arrive. _I've been feeling rather antisocial lately, I wonder why? Must be worry. _

When every one had gathered the Prof. started to speak, "This is news you have all been waiting to hear, our guest has woken up." Kurt, who until that point had been showing more interest in what was under his finger nails than to what the Professor was saying, jerked his head up so fast you would think he gave himself whiplash.

"Alright, now settle down," was Professor X.'s response to the many questions that followed. "I will answer any questions you have at the end, just settle down. She has given her name as Kurohyou and she is a mute. For those of you that are not a where of what that means, she is incapable of speech… well, in her case human speech. Kurohyou's mutation has effected more than her outwardly appearance, her vocal capabilities have been effected as well…"

At this point all the students turn their attention to the doorway, having been distracted by a noise. All they found was a puff of sulphurous smoke.

*****

Kurt reappeared in the hallway outside the guestrooms; _Professor X. would have put her in one of these rooms. But which one? _ Looking up and down the hallway at the closed doors of either side, Kurt began to get very nervous. _What am I doing? I don't know what room she's in! And what am I going to say if I do figure out what room she's in? 'Sorry to disturb you, my name is Kurt. I found you and I want to be your friend.' How lame is that? But I really do want to talk to her one on one, maybe I'll think of something better if I find her… I doubt it. _ Kurt's shoulders slumped forward. He was just about to 'port to the kitchen and pretend to be getting a snack, when he saw a light under one of the doors. _That's her room! O.K. calm down and don't act like a geek. _ After jogging the two feet between himself and the door, Kurt ran his fingers through his hair and knocked twice on the door.

*****

Yea, shorter than I normally do, I know. Sorry, but I'm trying to find a job 'cause I really need the money. At least I got something up.

Some of you might be wondering, in the Uncanny X-men Logan knows Japanese. Just though I'd use that here.

I heard some words to live by and I'd like to share them, 'cause I forget where I heard them and maybe one of you know:

"We must go forwards and never backwards: upwards and never downwards; and forever twirling, twirling, twirling…"

Something like that anyways. If any one knows where that's from, please let me know. Thank you.


	5. Authors Note

Authors note: sorry not a chapter. Just answering reviews.

X-Fan I'm sorry that you're having trouble picturing her, reread these exerts from previous chapters it might help: 

Chap. 2 - "… the pointed ears, the long tail, the cat-like legs and feet;…"

"… she was covered head to toe with thick, black fur."

"He (Kurt) had just found some one, around his own age, that looked not unlike himself." I underlined the most important part.

Chap. 3 - "… mentally cross a cat with a person and you get an idea of what she looks like." Kurt says this one; I just cut the accent.

If you still have trouble I'll give you a better description. Ok?

Arika-of-the-Demons first I would like to point out the note at the end of chapter 3 I'll even cut and paste it for you: 

Sorry I took so long, a couple things came up; first I lost my story notes, I've found them though. Then fanfic. decided it didn't like me, so I decided I didn't like fanfic. for a while.

I would also like to mention that if you strangle me I can't write anymore. One more thing, you used the wrong form of the word - there's 'right' as in right and wrong; and 'write' as in to write something. The latter is the form you wanted.

Inuficcrzy thank you for following the story and your faithful reviewing. To your questions: stay tuned. And to the suggestion for the quote, I don't think I've ever read Robert Frost. Maybe I should. And last but certainly not least: Tewks I'm glad you like the story… is that your favorite word? 

I'm in the process of typing part two of Making Friends; should be up soon, I hope.

I want to compile a list to put at the end of the next chapter: The Top Ten Unusual Uses for Kurt's Tail. And I want suggestions, remember 'unusual uses', so hanging upside down is out, ok. The more people who make about the same suggestion the closer that idea gets to #1. I will also make a note of the use I like the most. Since I want to add the list to the end of next chapter I can't post the next chapter without at least ten different suggestions, and you can make more than one suggestion.

Please review, I'm so lonely. All my friends are too busy to hang out :(.


End file.
